thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Franz Faust
Franz Faust '''(birth name '''Franziska Helena Faust) is a Half-Arkn who obsessively researches the culture of the Arkn and the Dekn. He is the descendant of Gavreel Irinith, the Arkn Prince of Avantas'tol. He is willing to attain knowledge of the Arkn and Dekn cultures at any cost, leaving him open to manipulation. He is a main character in ''Arkn: Legacy'', as well as the main protagonist of ''Staff of the Scholar''. History Backstory Faust was born from the union of the Arkn warrior Tabbris Irinith and a human artist by the name of Astrid Faust. He was raised alongside Tabbris for part of his life and grew up in Avantas'tol. After an incident with Sevar'khai in which Faust was badly wounded, Tabbris made the decision to have Faust live with his birth mother for his own safety. From there, Faust rarely saw Tabbris again, and was mainly raised by his human mother, Astrid. Faust developed into a wild young boy with an innate desire for conquest – a side effect of his bloodline, along with the temper tantrums it gave him. He spoke little to no English, and would often fly into a rage when his mother was unable to understand what he wanted. This was resolved when Faust met For'ende Elext, who served as a translator to him for several years. For'ende became his closest friend on Ersis, and helped temper his stronger rages. Faust's father, Tabbris, had left him with an innate desire for knowledge, which only grew with age. Over the years, Faust began to compile an archive of Arkn and Dekn culture, hoping it would also help to ease his homesickness. At some point, Faust also became acquainted with Petrel Raverne, who became another close friend. Several years before he discovered Tumblr, Faust learned how to summon Gavreel's Thorn; from there, he grew in his skill with the Thorn, until he was one of the most technically accomplished Half-Arkn in his city. By the time he created his Tumblr blog, he was a far cry from a flimsy scholar, being a warrior and scholar beyond any Half-Arkn his age. ''Staff of the Scholar'' Franz Faust made a blog in order to write down what he knows of Arkn and Dekn culture. Unbeknownst to him, a strange tormentor (known only as "A") made a channel and began uploading Faust's private video diaries. When Faust was informed of this, he flew into a rage. "A" began tormenting him via strange coincidences and anonymous questions on his blog, which continued to grow and grow. Faust eventually found out that his tormentor was Andras. Faust was attacked by an assassin, whom he dispatched swiftly. Finally, Andras revealed his purpose for tormenting Faust and offered him a deal: if Faust agreed to kidnap Marchosias and Ryael and bring them to Belial Casimir, Andras would give Faust a pass to the famed Alunerium. Faust embarked on the quest to kidnap Marchosias with the help of Shanna Averil, and succeeded in apprehending him. Faust also managed to enlist the aid of Ryael in bringing Marchosias to Belial. Faust brings them both to Belial, and returns to his home on Ersis believing he had accomplished his mission. Andras, however, put Faust under Morit'sengr Invokare for a few weeks before Faust taunted him. Andras then took Faust to one of his personal facilities. There, Faust was tortured psychologically, physically and mentally by Andras for two weeks, and was made to believe (with Andras' abilities) that this span of two weeks was actually several eternities worth of torture. Through a lucky break, Faust managed to escape the facility and fled to his home - but not before taking Andras' eye and hand with him. Faust returned home and focused on recovering mentally from Andras' torture. Quotes Category:Universe X Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Irinith Family Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Nobility Category:Characters (Universe X) Category:Hybrids (Universe X)